


Bathroom

by ly2333



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly2333/pseuds/ly2333
Summary: ABO浴室play开车外链





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [浴室play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403782) by 重度拖延症的此去经年. 



也许是孙哲平的目光太炽热，张佳乐打了个喷嚏，就这么醒了过来，在看见孙哲平的一瞬间就笑了起来，然后凑上前去吻住了孙哲平。孙哲平也不想去追究这个突如其来的亲吻是为什么，舌头直接撬开他的牙关长驱而入，右手扣住张佳乐的后脑，让他挣脱不能。  
“嗯……”呼吸逐渐变得困难起来，好不容易被冷水冲走的欲望又再次回到了身体里，后穴仍在不断的流出水渍，虽然知道孙哲平看不到，但是脸还是不自觉的红了几分。他忍不住用手抵在胸前想推开对方，孙哲平也没有固执，放开了张佳乐。重新呼吸到空气时，张佳乐愣了愣，好像才意识到自己刚才做了什么。但是孙哲平不想忍下去了，手指挑起张佳乐的下巴，迫使张佳乐看着自己“你有没有喜欢的人？”  
下意识的点头。  
孙哲平眯了眯眼，反问“乐乐你知道你在说什么吗？”张佳乐再次点头，声音不知道什么时候变得有些嘶哑“嗯。”“是谁？”张佳乐没有说话，就那么看着孙哲平。“不想说？”孙哲平的心情好像一瞬间就变得特别糟糕，语气也变得不耐烦。张佳乐摇了摇头，身体不自觉的想要更靠近眼前这个Alpha，孙哲平索性捏住张佳乐的下巴，逐渐加重手上的力度“张佳乐，你最好告诉我，你喜欢的人是谁，不然我不保证我今天不会对你怎么样。”  
身体泛起的空虚已经让张佳乐仅剩的理智被深埋在脑海里，根本意识不到孙哲平在说什么，脑海里唯一清楚的一件事就是，眼前这个人是孙哲平。  
是孙哲平就好了啊，其他的一切都不重要啊。  
伸手死死的搂住了眼前的人，呜咽着“想要…难受……求…你”孙哲平直接把张佳乐从水里提溜了出来，压在洗手台上，盯着张佳乐因为情欲而水色泛滥的眼睛“张佳乐，看着我。我是谁。”他可以不在意张佳乐喜欢的人是谁，但是他必须让张佳乐知道自己是谁。这是无论如何都不会放弃的原则。  
下意识的抬头，眼前的人总觉得特别眼熟，这个人和自己朝夕相处，可是是谁？张佳乐努力回想着。  
“队长…”喃喃着又凑近了孙哲平，孙哲平还是不满意，“名字。”张佳乐很是难受的摇头“我记不起了。”孙哲平深吸一口气，天知道他现在多想直接撕开张佳乐的衣服，但是他忍住了。张佳乐的手无意识的在孙哲平身上点着火，孙哲平用平生最大的克制力，抓住了张佳乐的手，放缓了语气，“乐乐你一定能想起来，告诉我我是谁。”  
好熟悉的声音啊…  
朦胧中，张佳乐睁开眼看了一眼眼前的人。名字…队长的名字叫什么呢？为什么想不起来了…对了，刚才他问我什么？喜欢的人，喜欢的人不就是孙哲平吗？  
孙哲平！  
对了！  
队长就是孙哲平啊！喜欢的人也是孙哲平啊！  
“孙，孙哲平…”孙哲平松了口气，满意的松开手，准备扯掉张佳乐身上的衣服时，听到了后一句话“喜欢的人，就是…孙哲平啊。”仿佛理所当然的说出了这句话。  
“我？“孙哲平一颗一颗的解开张佳乐的衬衫扣子。  
“很好，张佳乐，你最好知道你自己说了什么。”脱掉碍事的外套，赤裸地肌肤贴上了张佳乐温热的身体。  
张佳乐几乎立刻伸手，牢牢地缠住他的脖子，紧紧地贴在孙哲平胸前，双腿也自觉的缠上了孙哲平的腰，隔着裤子，一下一下磨蹭着孙哲平的性器。就这么一瞬间，孙哲平心里的那点坏心就被勾了出来，“乐乐，自己扩张。”故意拉开了死死缠住自己脖子的手，引着张佳乐的手朝着那个不断渗出液体的小穴而去。张佳乐没办法拒绝，手指被引着探入了后穴，立刻被大片水渍包围。伸手探了探自己的后穴，感觉已经放松得差不多了。况且，本来就处在发情期的Omega，身体早就为Alpha的进入准备好了。  
而他没注意到的是，目睹他自己将手指送入后穴的孙哲平，因为他这个动作直接放弃了继续做前戏的想法。  
一把将张佳乐按在冰凉的洗手台上，找对地方一挺腰，火热的分身直接整个送了进去，一插到底。  
“啊！啊……啊啊…！”张佳乐还没做好准备，自己的手指还在里面，而孙哲平连声招呼都不打就这么进来了，本想抱怨两句的张佳乐，却因为后穴终于得到满足，冲上脑袋的快感一层层的覆盖了这个想法。  
张佳乐被顶得发不出声音来，手指胡乱在空中抓了一把，随及攀住了孙哲平的后背，小腹上一片狼藉，竟然就这么被操射了。  
“乐乐你的手指，自己拿出来。乖。”语气是前所未有的温柔，亲吻着张佳乐的耳垂，半是哄骗半是宠溺的说着。张佳乐的脸已经红透了，在此刻张佳乐希望自己真的什么都不知道。但是他的耳朵却清晰的捕捉到了孙哲平说的每一个字。  
咬咬牙，将夹在自己内壁和孙哲平分身之间的手指一点一点抽出来，紧密无间的触感让张佳乐几乎想要当场晕过去。分身早已硬了起来，却因为孙哲平的故意忽视一直没得到满足，刚开口说出“前面…”两个字，孙哲平就抓着张佳乐的那根还带着点点水渍的手指，塞进了张佳乐的嘴里。  
“吃掉它。”  
舌头灵活的舔舐掉了手指上的液体，抬起眼看着孙哲平示意对方把手拿开。温顺的目光就这么看着自己，一想到张佳乐是喜欢自己的，孙哲平难得心情很好的，决定放过张佳乐。穴口被尺寸超常的巨物撑到最大，皱褶都抻平了，但因为润滑液体的滋润进入并不艰涩。穴肉高温柔韧，柔媚温顺的迎合上来紧裹着巨物，还在不断的蠕动吮吸。  
身体上的快感和被Alpha侵占的满足让张佳乐彻底沉沦，好不容易找回来的一点理智再次被扔到了九霄云外。   
房间内Omega的气息和情欲的味道交织着，断续的呻吟和肉体撞击声回响，令人血脉贲张。  
孙哲平无意中擦过一个地方，后穴狠狠地收缩了一下，张佳乐身体一抖，断续的呻吟产生了上扬的尾音。随及立刻把头埋在孙哲平肩上，试图吞下那些让自己脸颊发烫的呻吟。  
孙哲平咬着张佳乐的耳垂，含糊不清的调笑道“在这里？”  
“不……那里……”张佳乐在孙哲平触到自己敏感点的时候，感觉到一阵强烈的快感从脊椎直传到大脑，让他的声音都变了调。  
孙哲平掐住张佳乐的腰，开始快速的抽插，后穴温暖紧致让他感到满足的同时又被渴求更多。  
“啊……不行…太……太快…了…”张佳乐被突然快速的顶弄打乱了呼吸的节奏，断断续续的发出些破碎的呻吟。孙哲平每一次顶弄都精确的擦过敏感点，连续的快感在他的脑中炸开，让他什么都无法思考，甚至不知道自己在说些什么。  
“不行了…我…慢…！呃啊！……受，受不了…！嗯啊……停，停一下啊…！”张佳乐感觉呼吸的空气都变得炙热起来，根本无法跟上孙哲平节奏的他只能被动的接受着冲击，而孙哲平狂风暴雨一样的吻让他有时连换气都做不到。  
张佳乐双手攀着孙哲平的背，手指一次又一次划过孙哲平的后背，不安分的抚摸着，顺着脊椎一点点向下探。孙哲平危险的眯了眯眼，提醒张佳乐“别玩火。”张佳乐闻言身体轻轻一颤，乖乖的松开了手。然后努力抬起头，轻轻吻住了孙哲平，孙哲平察觉到张佳乐的主动，索性主动加深了这个吻。  
趁着亲吻的间隙，张佳乐大口喘着气，眼睛泛着水色，落在孙哲平眼里是格外的诱人。“乐乐，我想标记你。”手指划过张佳乐的嘴唇，询问着他的意见。  
张佳乐愣了一瞬，随及点头。满意的再次吻上张佳乐，“如你所愿。”  
于是再次开始进攻的人，变换了一个角度，进入了内腔。  
张佳乐搂着孙哲平的脖子大口大口地喘息，慢慢的放松了身体。Omega的生殖腔慢慢地变得柔软湿润，开始小幅度地蠕动了起来。  
“唔，进，进来……”含糊着发出邀请。  
孙哲平在收到张佳乐的邀请后，终于开始大肆地摆动身体，进出张佳乐的内腔。他不受控制的在张佳乐身上大力啃咬吮吸，留下大片暧昧的痕迹。  
汗珠从孙哲平的额头落到张佳乐的嘴角，下意识的伸出舌尖舔了一下，Alpha浓郁的味道充斥着他的感官，他闭上眼睛，仰着头感觉到孙哲平的性器变得更加炙热粗大。  
伴随着一记又深又重的插入，精液重重地拍打在敏感又丰盈的内壁上，张佳乐在这样的刺激中再次达到了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊……！痛……“  
内壁在高潮的抽搐中缩紧，紧紧地环住了孙哲平粗大的性器。   
孙哲平把他死死地按在洗手台上，这种时候，任何Alpha都绝对不会放松钳制。  
张佳乐努力的放松着身体，承受着结合所带来的快乐与疼痛，闭着眼睛任由生理性的泪水滚落。  
最后自己什么时候晕过去的，张佳乐不记得了，再次醒来的时候，已经是在百花的宿舍里了。  
孙哲平戴着耳机，语气相当不善的指挥着什么，手指噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，本想撑起身体起来看看的张佳乐立刻被痛感拉着躺回了床上。不要说站起来，现在就连坐起来都特别困难，后穴哪怕是轻轻的触碰也能让张佳乐疼的出声。听到声音的孙哲平转过头来看了一眼，看到张佳乐痛苦的表情不由得轻轻笑了一声，对着耳机说了一句“我先走开下。”就摘下了耳机走到床边，坐了下来。  
“还好？”张佳乐咬牙切齿的瞪着罪魁祸首“不好！”“好吧，不好。张佳乐啊，我想问你……”张佳乐立刻打断了孙哲平的话，“我喜欢的人，从来都是你。”话还没说完，自己的脸已经红的不像话了。张佳乐咳了一声，移开目光，把视线投向电脑，有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
孙哲平闻言再次心情颇好的勾起了嘴角，一把捞过张佳乐，把张佳乐固定在自己怀里，动作轻柔的给张佳乐揉着腰。  
次日两人再次出现在训练室里时，队员们一阵起哄。被标记的Omega身上会有Alpha的味道，相反的，Alpha的身上也会有Omega的味道。两人一踏入训练室的时候，敏感的一干队员就察觉到了自家队长和副队身上微妙的变化。  
“真是没有枉费我们的苦心啊！”  
不知道是谁这么感叹了一句，张佳乐瞬间就想跳起来抓出这个说话的人，但是却恰好牵扯到了还在隐隐作痛的腰，痛的张佳乐顿时就缩在了地上。孙哲平走过来，直接抱起了张佳乐，“没什么事就这样吧。夏休期开始了，好好休息。”说完，抱着张佳乐走远了。  
留下一干队员面面相觑。  
帮着队长搞定了副队长，这，到底是好，还是不好呢？  
要是张佳乐知道这些队员是抱着把自己送给孙哲平当礼物的心态，拿走了他队服口袋里的抑制剂，不知道会怎么想呢？  
百花今后的日子，热闹着呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching.


End file.
